The Perfect Night
by fallwithakiss
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. When the Windsor boys leave Shane and Reed alone for the night the couple decides to have a little fun with nutella during their movie night. Rane.


Contains food play. This was my first attempt at food play so it's a little rough. I don't own anything but the storyline.

Reviews and feedback = love :)

Shane settled down on the couch in the Windsor common Room and patted the seat next to him. "Come snuggle with me, Reed!" The dancer called to his boyfriend with a grin. Reed peeked his head out of the kitchen and laughed at his impatient boyfriend.

"I'll be there in a minute, Shane! I'm getting snacks." A clatter came from the kitchen after Reed disappeared again, followed by an "I'm okay!" The small artist leaned down to pick up the bottles and jars that had tumbled down from the cabinet when Reed had gone to reach for one jar in particular.

It was unusual for the Windsor house to be as quiet as it was that night. All of the boys- save for Shane and Reed- had gone to the midnight premiere of some horror movie that Reed was petrified to see. Shane offered to stay home with Reed and watch a different movie with Reed instead. The Windsor boys had only just left, so Reed and Shane would have the whole night to spend together.

The prospect of spending and entire night snuggling and cuddling-and possibly more- with Reed sent shivers down Shane's spine. It wasn't like the couple never showed affection around other people, Reed was just more confident when it was just the two of them.

Shane, being the spastic boy he was, got tired of sitting still so he pushed off of the couch and busied himself with taking the DVD out of the case and popping it into the DVD player. "Reed," he whined. "Are you ready yet? I want to snuggle."

Reed giggled at the pout on his boyfriend's face as he walked out of the kitchen with his arms full of snack foods. His loose-fitting sweat shirt hung off of his body, exposing his shoulders. The dark haired boy sunk into the couch and opened up his arms so Reed could climb into them. Reed took his time in meandering to the couch, setting down the snacks, adjusting his too-loose sweatshirt, and slowly climbing up onto Shane's lap.

The couple snuggled close and Shane leaned down to peck Reed on the lips. Reed pulled away with a smirk. "Aren't we going to watch the movie?" Reed said with an innocent face.

"Tease…" Shane muttered as he dug around for the remote.

Reed, still playing with Shane, said "What was that?" His voice was so sweet an innocent that it made Shane roll his eyes.

"Nothing, love." Shane responded, punching the play button on the remote.

The opening credits of Bambi rolled across the screen and Reed giggled into Shane's firm shoulder. "I love this movie, Shane!"

"I know you do, honey, that's why I picked it." Shane smiled and kissed the top of Reed's head.

The two boys were still wrapped up in each other watching the movie in a comfortable silence when Reed spotted the snacks that he had carried in earlier. He gently slid off of Shane's lap and reached for the jar of nutella. There were no spoons laid out on the table because Reed had forgotten to bring them out with the snacks. Reed really didn't feel like walking back to the kitchen to get a spoon in the middle of the movie, so he settled back into his place on Shane's lap and dug into the jar of nutella with his fingers. He spooned out a fingerful of nutella and slid it into his mouth, sucking and licking the sticky substance off of his finger. Shane stared incredulously at Reed as he continued this process, this time adding another finger.

"Reed," Shane gulped. "Whatareyoudoing?" He licked his lips as Reed continued to suck at his fingers, oblivious to what he was doing to Shane.

"What do you mean? I'm just eating nutella." Reed said mater-of-factly. "There were no spoons out here and I didn't want to leave you to go get one so…" Shane continued to stare at Reed, hunger in his eyes. The artist shifted on Shane's lap. "Why? Is there something wrong with it? Oh my god… you think I'm crazy…"

Shane shook his head and put both hands on each of Reed's barley clothed shoulders. "Oh come on Reed, haven't you learned by now that nothing you can do would make me think less of you? I just happen to think that watching you lick nutella off of your fingers is the hottest thing ever."

Reed flushed bright red at his boyfriend's comment. "R-really?"

"Mm, absolutely." Shane said with a sigh. "Keep doing it." Embarrassed, Reed scooped out some more nutella onto his fingers and began licking and sucking at it again. He focused his attention back on the movie playing across the screen, ignoring the lustful looks Shane was throwing his way. He was successful until a moan escaped from Shane's mouth. At the sound, Reed turned back to look at his boyfriend who was gazing intently on him. "I'm sorry, Reed. You're just so cute when you do that, I can't take it."

The smaller boy blushed as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "You still think I'm cute? Even after we've been together for such a long time?"

Shane kissed Reed chastely on the lips. "Of course I do. I always will. I love you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to Shane, it was. He was in love with his beautiful, perfect boyfriend who happened to be sitting on his lap at that very moment. "Um, Reed?" Shane said in an unsure tone. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

Reed looked puzzled until Shane gestured for him to dip his fingers back into the nutella jar. Reed obliged and glanced back at Shane, as if asking what to do next.

The dancer grasped Reed's wrist lightly and brought it up to his lips. "Trust me," he whispered. Reed nodded and gasped as Shane took his fingers into his mouth and started sucking lightly. He licked, sucked, and nipped at Reed's fingers until they were free of nutella, leaving Reed awestruck.

It took Shane a minute to decide what to do next because he just licked nutella off of his boyfriend's finger and it was _sofuckinghot. _He plunged his own fingers into the jar, coating them in the sticky nutella, and held them up to Reed's lips. "Suck" he whispered hotly.

Reed flushed and hesitantly started licking at Shane's fingers, then he gradually started sucking harder, feeling playful. He slowly ran his hands down Shane's chest and tugged at the hemline. In a particularly bold mood, he lifted Shane's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. The taller boy grinned at his boyfriend's sudden burst of confidence. Reed dipped his hand in the nutella jar again and on an impulse, spread it across Shane's chest. After a second he gasped and said, "Shane! I-I can't believe I just did that!"

A devious smile came across Shane's face. "I know a way you can make it up to me… But only if you want to, of course." He gestured to the nutella smeared across his stomach and made a licking motion with his tongue.

Reed didn't think his face could get any more red than it already was, but that thought changed when he heard Shane's words. Of course he wasn't opposed to what Shane was suggesting… He just didn't think he had enough courage to lick nutella off of Shane's chest, as much as he wanted to. He tried to remember how good it felt to take control when he had taken Shane's shirt off. Shane shot Reed a pleading look of pure affection and Reed sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to Shane. Shane would never make him do something that he wasn't comfortable with, Reed knew that. He was just nervous because he and Shane hadn't done anything like this before. At least, not with food.

With one last nervous glance at Shane's nutella covered chest, he leaned in and started gently licking the nutella off of Shane. He started with small, swirling circles and gradually worked up to full on sucking in a way that was sure to leave a mark. Shane moaned in pleasure as Reed's tongue darted across his chest, lapping up the sweet and sticky substance. It tasted like a mixture of nutella and Shane, which Reed decided was his new favorite flavor.

Once the nutella was successfully removed by Reed's tongue, Shane turned to his boyfriend and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Reed's mouth tasted of nutella, which Shane loved a lot. While still kissing the smaller boy, Shane reached for Reed's sweatshirt. As sexy as Shane thought it looked on Reed, he would much rather see Reed _without _it. He tugged it over Reed's head and flung it somewhere across the room.

Shane slid a hand down Reed's pale chest before turning and grabbing the nutella jar. He grabbed a fist-full and immediately spread it across Reed's chest. A small gasp came from Reed when the cold nutella hit his chest, followed by a larger intake of breath when Shane set to work on licking every bit of nutella off of his boyfriend. Shane rolled his tongue expertly along Reed's chest. He realized that he still had nutella all over his hand so he held it up to Reed's mouth for him to take care of.

Reed happily licked the chocolatey spread off of Shane's fingers. He was beginning to feel much more confident about these sexual acts because he was positive that Shane loved him. With Shane, he always felt safe, no matter what they were doing.

Shane continued licking down Reed's chest, stopping at the waistband of the small boy's pants. "Is this okay?" Shane whispered, looking up at the boy he loved. Reed only nodded, trusting Shane completely. The dancer slipped off Reed's pants and boxers easily, eyeing Reed's obvious arousal. He slid his tongue around the head which made Reed whimper. Hands grabbed for the nutella jar and soon enough Shane was slicking up Reed's cock with nutella. He ran his tongue along the length and underside in small strokes. Reed made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan when Shane took him into his mouth and started sucking. Reed's hands were still full of nutella as he ran them across Shane's face and through his hair. He didn't care that he was getting both of them sticky; he could only process the fact that Shane was _reallyfuckinggood_ at sucking him off. Shane's mouth was hot and wet and it was driving Reed crazy. Whimpers and strangled versions of Shane's name were flowing from Reed's mouth as he was on the verge of coming down Shane's throat.

By now Shane's pants were so tight it was starting to hurt. He carefully freed himself from his pants and boxers while still sucking Reed. Once he was at a comfortable angle, he started humming "You Sexy Thing (I Believe in Miracles)" by Hot Chocolate around Reed's cock.

Shane knew it was a terribly corny-and sexual- song, but he had it stuck in his head all day. He didn't even realize he was humming it until Reed groaned loudly. "Unf, S-Shane, th-that f-feels so good. K-keep doing it."

Reed's plea turned Shane on even more than he was already. He started humming a little bit louder, the vibrations making Reed go crazy.

"Shane, I-I'm going to-"Reed came hotly down Shane's throat, the taste of Reed mixing with the nutella made Shane groan in ecstasy. He continued licking at Reed lightly as he came down from his high. "Mmphf, Shane that was… wow. But… I got you all messy."

Before Shane had a chance to say that he didn't mind, Reed was licking Shane's face where he had accidentally spread nutella. Who knew that such an innocent boy like Reed could be so talented with his tongue? Shane turned his head and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth. They kissed sloppily, their tongues battling for dominance, both of their mouths tasting of nutella.

Shane pulled Reed on top of him so that the smaller boy's legs were wrapped around his waist. More whimpering came from Reed but this time it was because of the lack of friction he was getting. He bucked his hips against Shane's, which had the dark haired boy screaming his name.

They shifted positions once again; Shane rolled over on top of Reed and began rolling his hips. Both boys were incredibly sticky but that somehow made everything hotter. Reed was panting and whimpering and Shane was moaning. They were so desperate for each other's touch.

"Shane," Reed whispered desperately. "Please."

Shane looked up into Reed's brown eyes and said, "Are you sure about this Reed? We don't have to…"

"I love you, Shane. I want to do this." Confessing his feelings made Reed blush, and he blushed harder when he looked back up at Shane lying naked on top of him. He had been fairly confident this evening and he didn't want to lose that so he pushed the self-conscious thoughts out of his head.

Green-gray eyes connected with brown eyes and Shane grinned. "I love you more than anything, Reed Van Kamp. Please tell me if I do anything that hurts you, okay?"

Reed smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. "Of course."

It was common knowledge that Kurt and Blaine kept condoms and lube under the couch in the common room, in case of an "emergency". Shane reached under the couch, pulled out an unopened container of lube and a condom. Reed giggled at the fact that Shane knew where his brother's condom/lube supply was.

Shane set to work nipping at Reed's neck while he fumbled with the container of lube. Once he had it open he stuck a couple fingers in and covered them with the cold, slick substance. Reed gasped as one of Shane's fingers breached his hole. He stuck one finger in, looked at Reed to make sure he was okay, and then thrust another finger in. Once he was sure that Reed was comfortable with the amount of fingers inside of him, he began scissoring them. His fingers hit a nerve and Reed moaned.

"Shane! Mmm! P-please, do that again." Shane swept his fingers along the same spot a couple more times, leaving Reed shuddering with pleasure. "I need you, Shane. Please."

Reed leaned in and kissed Shane, reminding his boyfriend that it was okay, that he wanted to do this. Shane slipped the condom on and lubed himself up before the aligned himself and slowly pushed into Reed, kissing along his neck to trying to give Reed some pleasure to counter the pain. There was a sharp intake of breath as Shane pushed himself further into his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, love?" Shane asked, not wanting to hurt Reed.

The strawberry-blonde haired boy nodded and whined. "Keep going."

The taller boy obliged and pushed in until he was fully inside of Reed. He pulled out slowly and gently thrust his hips. Reed's pleas became whiney and more persistent so Shane gradually built up the speed of his hips, thrusting at just the right angle that had Reed seeing stars. Neither boy could think of anything other than how amazing it felt. Shane gently grabbed a hold of Reed's cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. With only a few more thrusts, Reed hit his climax screaming Shane's name. The tightening of Reed's muscles along with sounds Reed was making sent Shane over the edge.

The couple rode out their highs together and smiled widely at each other once they could function semi-normally again. Their breathing was still erotic as Shane pulled out of Reed and tossed the condom into the trash. He leaned down and pecked Reed on the cheek.

"I love you!" The dancer exclaimed as he began straightening up the common room. "Chaz will kill us if we leave a mess in here." He picked up the almost empty nutella jar and winked at Reed. "We better get rid of this so the others don't suspect what we were doing."

After rinsing out the nutella bottle in the sink and throwing it away, Shane walked back into the common room and picked Reed up. He kissed him on the nose and carried him bridal style to the bottom of the stairs. "We're all sticky and sweaty. Let's go get cleaned up."

Reed giggled at his boyfriend. "Oh, Shane… I love you."

The boys reached the bathroom in Reed's room and Shane reluctantly set Reed down and turned the shower on.

When Shane said "get cleaned up", Reed thought he meant wiping themselves off with washcloths, not showering together.

"Shaaaaane," Reed whined. "I'm tired. I don't want to take a shower."

"You don't have to do anything, honey. I'll wash you." Shane picked Reed up again and walked the few feet to the shower, setting the smaller boy down in the shower once he got there. He climbed in afterwards and reached for the soap.

The shower filled with the smell of cupcakes as Shane began to lather the soap in his hands. He ran his hands over Reed's body, lovingly washing away the come and nutella from his stomach. Once they were both cleaned, Shane moved on to washing their hair.

First, he washed Reed's hair with the strawberry scented shampoo, massaging his scalp gently. Reed closed his eyes and leaned into Shane's touch. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how perfect this evening had been. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect boyfriend, or a better night. Everything about it had been perfect.

After Shane had washed Reed's hair for a while, he quickly washed the nutella and sweat out of his own hair and turned off the water. He grabbed two fluffy white towels from the counter and wrapped one around Reed and one around himself.

"Reed, honey? Can you get dressed?" Shane asked Reed as he carried the small boy into his dorm room.

Reed sighed, "Hmpf, I don't want to Shane, I just want to cuddle with you."

Shane laughed at the small boy in his arms and softly set him down on the bed. The wardrobe in the corner of Reed and Kurt's room was neatly organized so that Shane could easily tell which clothes were Reed's and which ones were Kurt's. There were also a couple of Shane's things from one of the many times he'd stayed over with Reed. He grabbed some comfortable looking clothes and dressed himself before moving to the bed to dress Reed.

Now fully clothed, Shane snuggled up next to Reed on the bed and whispered sweet "I love you"'s in Reed's ear until he fell into a peaceful sleep. Shane, on the other hand, did not sleep. He was much happier watching Reed's beautiful face, caressing his face, running a hand gently through Reed's still damp curls; anything to show his love for the small boy in his arms.

Reed woke with a start when the front door to the Windsor house slammed shut, followed by Blaine belting out a song at the top of his lungs.

_"Never gonna give you up__  
><em>_Never gonna let you down__  
><em>_Never gonna run around and desert you__  
><em>_Never gonna make you cry__  
><em>_Never gonna say goodbye__  
><em>_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you" _

"Oh my god, Blaine! You've been singing that song to me _all night_. I appreciate your affection but, kindly, _shut up." _

Blaine whimpered like a puppy and whined, "But Kuuuurt. I love yoooou. Why won't you let me sing to yoooou?"

"For god's sake, Blaine, keep it down! Shane and Micah are probably sleeping!" Kurt protested against his delirious boyfriend. He took Blaine by the hand and dragged him up to his and Reed's room. After shoving a very sleep deprived Blaine onto his bed, Kurt noticed the two boys wrapped up in each other's embrace on the opposite side of the room. It put a smile on his face to see Reed so content and peaceful with the boy he loved, who loved him back.

Shane and Reed were no longer sleeping after hearing the door slam. They were smiling at each other, oblivious to the world around them. Kurt had never seen a couple so happy and in love than these two.

An angry yell came downstairs from the kitchen area. The voice was distinctively Chaz's. "Guys! Who ate the last of the nutella? I was going to eat that!" He began to mutter, "When I find out who finished the jar without replacing it… "

"Nutella" seemed to snap Reed and Shane out of their reverie for a moment. Their giggles filled the room around them and Kurt wondered for a second what was so funny. But then, he thought better of himself and decided he didn't want to know.

Kurt fell onto his bed and snuggled up with Blaine, falling asleep quickly.

After Reed and Shane had stopped their giggle fit, they held each other once again and fell asleep together, dreaming of each other.


End file.
